I Choose You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe Beale, the most popular girl at Barden University, keeps asking Beca out on a date, but Beca thinks it's a joke so she turns her down.


**I Choose You**

Beca was sitting outside on the campus lawn where she usually met up with her best friend, Jesse. She was working on a mix and had tuned out everything else when someone stepped in front of her, blocking the light. She looked up expecting to see Jesse but before her was Chloe Beale, the most popular girl at Barden University. She pulled the headphones from her ears and let them dangle around her neck as she looked up at Chloe.

"Hi!" Chloe smiled. "I'm Chloe."

"I know," Beca responded unsure if she should stand up or stay where she was. Chloe made her decision easier by sitting down beside her.

"So, what are you up to, Beca?" Chloe asked. "Working on one of your mixes?"

Beca was confused. How did Chloe know that she made mixes? How did she even know her name? "Um, yeah. I'm working on my mixes." She wasn't sure how to interact with someone as perfect as Chloe. The redhead was gorgeous and Beca was pretty sure everyone at the university either wanted to be her or date her – Beca included. She had been crushing on Chloe since her freshman year. She was now a sophomore and still pined over the junior.

A few feet away, Beca saw Chloe's best friend gesturing for her to hurry up. "We have rehearsals!" Aubrey Posen, another popular girl. One who Beca didn't want to piss off.

"I guess you should go." Beca gestured towards Aubrey.

"Yeah, I should. I just wanted to ask you something. I've been meaning to ask for a while now," Chloe began.

It all made sense to Beca now. Chloe knew she mixed music and the only reason she was talking to her now was because she probably wanted a mix for a party or something.

"There's a party tonight and I wanted to know if you'd come with me," Chloe said, smiling brightly.

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe as if the redhead had been speaking another language. "Excuse me, what?"

"Okay, so maybe the party is a bad idea, but I would like to hang out with you… like on a date," Chloe giggled, sheepishly. "Well, not _like _a date but an actual date. I want to go on a date with you." Chloe sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I'm usually being asked out. Not the other way around."

Beca looked around to see if anyone was nearby recording this moment. "Is this a prank or something?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Why would it be a prank?"

"The most popular girl in school wouldn't be interested in me unless it was for a joke," Beca pointed out, sharply. She saved the file she was working on and closed her laptop.

Chloe frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have a class," Beca lied.

Chloe sighed. "That's a lie. You're always out here from three to five on Fridays."

Beca shoved her laptop into her bag. "Wow, you and your friends really planned this one out, huh?" Beca stood up and Chloe got up as well. "Have a great day," Beca said, sarcastically as she walked away.

Chloe's shoulders dropped and she walked over to Aubrey who had been watching from afar. "Well that didn't go how I thought it would," she grumbled.

"She said no?" Aubrey was surprised. No one said no to Chloe.

"She thought I was playing a joke on her," Chloe explained, "which I get. We don't talk ever so asking her out probably seemed like it was coming out of nowhere to her."

"Did you tell her that you've been drooling over her for months?" Aubrey asked, amused.

"I didn't get the chance, but I'm definitely going to try again," Chloe assured her best friend.

"I still don't get what you see in her but whatever makes you happy, Chlo," Aubrey said as they made their way towards the gym for Bella practice.

* * *

><p>"Wait, back up." Jesse was sitting on a bench with Beca. He had been on his way to join her when he saw her heading back to her dorm. "Chloe Beale asked you out? <em>The <em>Chloe Beale?"

"Yep." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I don't get it. I've never done anything to her or her friends. Why would they try to play this joke on me?"

Jesse grinned. "Maybe it wasn't a joke. Luke's friends with her. She comes by the station sometimes so she sees you there. Maybe you caught her attention."

Beca rolled her eyes. "How? Stacking CDs isn't sexy."

Jesse laughed. "You're attractive, Beca. Maybe you should try talking to her again."

Beca shook her head. "No way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting you confused with my other friend who has been crushing on Chloe for a year," Jesse said, sarcastically.

Beca rolled her eyes. "There is no way Chloe is actually interested in me. Let's just drop it. I'm sure now that the prank has failed, she won't talk to me again."

* * *

><p>The next day, Beca was at the radio station stacking CDs when she heard the door open and someone walk in. She looked up and was surprised to see Chloe. "I'll go get Luke for you."<p>

"I'm not here for him," Chloe replied. "I wanted to see you. Can we talk?"

"Are you here to apologize for yesterday?" Beca asked, curiously.

Chloe smirked. "What am I apologizing for exactly? Wanting to take you out? I didn't realize that was such a horrible thing."

Beca sighed and placed the CD cases down that she was holding. "Look, I don't know why you're so adamant about this. Are you getting money if you can get me to go out with you? I don't understand why you and your friends want to mess with me. I keep to myself."

Chloe shook her head. "You didn't do anything. This isn't a joke. I like you."

Beca frowned, still not believing Chloe. "Why?"

"Besides the fact that you're really hot," Chloe began with a grin, "Your love for music is amazing. Luke's been playing your mixes and I love hearing them. You're really adorable when you're outside working on your music and you get stuck somewhere. You make this really cute face. I love watching you. That's probably creepy, but it's true. I just want to get to know you, Beca."

Beca's defenses had dropped for a few seconds but she immediately came to her senses. She shook her head and let out a sigh. "You almost had me with that one. Look, I have to get back to work so…"

Chloe sighed and turned to leave. She needed to do something different. Beca was convinced she wasn't really interested in her so she would have to do something that would prove to her otherwise.

Jesse entered the radio station and gestured behind him. "I just saw Chloe leaving here. She looked sad."

"Probably because she's going to be out twenty dollars or something," Beca mumbled.

"I'm telling you, Beca. She's into you," Jesse said.

Luke exited the booth and looked at Jesse. "Hey, I'm hungry. Can you get me a burger?" He held out ten dollars for Jesse to take.

"I just got here," Jesse said, exasperatedly.

"Walking's good for you."

Jesse rolled his eyes and took the money. "Hey, wait." He stopped Luke from going back inside the booth. "You're friends with Chloe. Do you know if she likes anyone?"

"Not you," Luke replied.

"I know that," Jesse sighed. "She asked Beca out and-,"

"Oh, she's finally asked you out?" Luke asked. "Girl goes on and on about you all the bloody time."

"Yeah, but what I'm trying to ask-," Jesse began but was cut off by Luke.

"Burger." Luke disappeared back into the booth.

Jesse grinned at Beca. "You heard that, right?"

"Yeah, he wants a burger," Beca said as she busied herself with putting away albums.

"No, the other thing," Jesse said. "Chloe likes you. Like, she actually likes you."

"Luke could be in on this too. He is her friend." Beca felt hopeful but she didn't want to be wrong and get hurt. She really did like Chloe and the redhead was nice. She participated in almost all the school events and was a huge advocate for Love Is Louder so she couldn't understand why Chloe suddenly wanted to make a fool out of her.

"You're overthinking and it's giving me a headache," Jesse said. "Chloe freakin' Beale wants you. Stop being an idiot."

Beca rolled her eyes and ignored Jesse as she continued to work.

* * *

><p>Beca entered the communal bathroom and got into one of the stalls. She hung her robe up just outside of her stall and turned on the shower. She began to hum as she waited for the water to get warm and soon she was singing. She had only been in the shower for a few seconds when she heard her curtain getting pulled back. She whipped around, covering her body the best she could. Before she could get a scream out, she saw that it was Chloe. "What the hell are you doing?!"<p>

"You have a really nice voice," Chloe said as she entered the stall. "That was Titanium, right?"

"Why are you in here?" Beca asked as she turned off the water, still trying to cover her body.

"I saw you walk in and wanted to talk to you," Chloe explained.

"Dude, I am nude!" Beca exclaimed, trying to keep her eyes from wandering down Chloe's body. "Can we talk later?"

"But this is perfect," Chloe smiled. "There's no one else in here. Just us. So, can we talk?"

"Ohmygod, fine," Beca replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chloe smiled happily. "I want to go on a date with you. I know you don't believe me, and I totally get it, but I do like you, Beca. I just want us to spend some time together, go on a few dates and see what happens. This isn't a prank. I'm not that kind of person."

Beca sighed, not realizing that she had stopped covering herself up midway through Chloe's speech. "I know you're not. You could have anyone on campus. Really, anyone. I just… I couldn't wrap my mind around why you'd be interested in me so it was easier to think you were playing a joke."

"Well I'm not," Chloe said, moving a bit closer to Beca. "And I choose you out of everyone else. So, would you maybe want to go out with me tonight? I know you don't like movies so we can avoid those."

Beca looked at Chloe suspiciously. "How do you know that?" she grinned. "Are you a stalker? Do I have a stalker? Is it bad that I don't mind?"

Chloe laughed. "No, I'm not a stalker. I heard you yell across campus at Jesse that if he didn't shut up about movies, you'd shove a DVD case up his-,"

"Oh, that," Beca said, sheepishly. "He talks a lot about movies."

"We can talk about music." Chloe's eyes dropped down Beca's body before she looked back into her eyes. "Or we could do other things. It's whatever you want."

Beca felt a blush creeping up her chest to her face. "Yeah, we could go on a date tonight."

Chloe smiled, happily. "Great!"

They stood silently for a few seconds.

"Um, I still need to take a shower," Beca pointed out.

"Oh, right." Chloe winked at Beca before leaving the stall.

Beca smiled and turned the water back on. She couldn't even bring herself to be too embarrassed about the redhead seeing her naked. Chloe Beale had chosen her and that was amazing.


End file.
